Our Journey
by xojustagirlxo
Summary: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are happily married and all they want is a beautiful healthy baby. Their hopes and dreams are crushed after a tragic ordeal happens to them. Will they have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Journey**: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are happily married and all they want is a beautiful healthy baby. Their hopes and dreams are crushed after a tragic ordeal happens to them. Will they have a happy ending?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

**Fifteen Years Later**

She doesn't understand why this is happening again. The flashbacks and the horrible memories. Why was she back here? Why was she back in the bathroom in their old apartment? Why was she yelling out for help? Why was she crying?

She doesn't want to remember this. Luckily, it wasn't happening all over again.

It was a horrible nightmare. Rachel Berry Hudson woke up breathing heavily. She was sweating and started crying.

She turns around seeing her husband Finn Hudson sleeping peacefully. She grabs her pillow and hugs it close to her chest. She felt her body shaking. Rachel felt bad when Finn slowly started waking up from her cries.

"Rachel? Baby, what's wrong?" Finn asked sitting up.

Rachel shook her head violently. "Rachel? It's late. Did you have a nightmare?" He waited patiently and sighed. He hated whenever this happens to her. "Was it a flashback? Rach, please talk to me." He strokes her arms gently up and down.

Finn looks outside and suddenly they heard a loud thunder and saw a huge lightening. Rachel jumped and cries hysterically. She buries her face on Finn's shoulders. "Oh, Rach..ssh. It's okay. You're going to be ok. It was a nightmare."

He lets her cry as long as she needed too. "Is it what I think it was about?" Finn asked quietly.

He held her tight. She chokes on her sobs. "You need to talk to me. You know it isn't healthy to keep this all inside of you." He removes her curled brunette hair which was all over her face.

She tries taking deep breathes. "I'm-" She stops herself and covers her mouth with her hands. "I'm so scared." She continues sobbing.

"Scared? You know it was a nightmare, baby." Finn said calmly.

"I saw it again. It wasn't a nightmare. I was repeating it again." Rachel shakes her head. "It never gets better. I can't move on." She cries.

Finn rocks Rachel back and forth in his arms until she falls back to sleep. He knew why they had a rough night. They had years of love, happiness, and marriage. Everything was perfect until that one day that changed their lives forever.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Remembering**

The next morning Finn found Rachel in the balcony looking through photo albums. He joins her as they breathe in the fresh air. Rachel smiles at him.

"Hey." She says reaching up to kiss him. "I'm sorry if I kept you up all night."

Finn sat down next to her. "No, don't be sorry." He says. "Are those old photos of us?"

"Of our journey. Do you remember this day? Our wedding day." She points at a photo of her and Finn in a beautiful white dress and an handsome tuxedo. They were smiling happily ever after and just cut out their wedding cake. Rachel had a piece of cake frosting on her nose all because of Finn. Everyone around them were laughing.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Your dads cried like a baby. My mom couldn't stop bawling."

Rachel giggles. "Our wedding was so beautiful."

"So was our kiss." Finn winks at Rachel.

"I love you." Rachel says. She closes the book and gets up to sit on Finn's lap. "I never want to lose you."

Finn wraps his arms around Rachel. "I love you so much. You're never going to lose me. Why would you think that?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "Because I lost so much."

"You're going to be okay, Rach. I'm always here for you." Finn says cuddling with his beautiful wife.

She turns around to face him. "Do you ever think about it?"

He sighs. Everyday he's always thinking about it. Everyday he's always thinking about the past and the what if's. "All the time." He says.

"I could of done something. I could have taken care of myself more. Everything is taking away from me. All I have is you. Please don't go anywhere, please." Rachel pleads. She fights back her tears.

She rests her head on Finn's chest.

There are good days for Rachel and some days she doesn't feel like herself. Finn is aware of this and always makes her feel love.

It was true. She has lost so much in the last couple of years. Finn has done everything to make her happy. He knows the only thing that could make her happy is what can't happen to her.

* * *

"I haven't talked to Finn! Daddy, I really want this! Please can you support me? I won't get hurt!" Rachel cries on the phone to her father. "Okay, daddy. I will. I will!" She hangs up the phone and sits down on the couch.

Maybe her father was right. Maybe she should of talked to Finn about this before telling anyone else. Finn wasn't home. He went out to run a couple of errands. Rachel decided to clean up the apartment while he was gone.

That's when the thought has come to her. She wanted Broadway more than anything and she's achieved her dreams. She wanted a family. Three years ago, she and Finn were blessed that they were pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. A few months later, a terrible tragedy happened to them.

They never thought a miscarriage could happen. Their world's fell apart and Rachel became sensitive and feared of losing someone else in her family. Her doctors have told her even more tragic news that she can't have a baby. She starts to become stress and emotional every time she thinks about this. Suddenly her face lights up when she gets a text from Kurt.

She runs towards the door to let him in. "It's so good to see you! You're always so busy!" She says hugging Kurt.

Like Rachel, Kurt is a successful Broadway star. "Good to see you too, Rach. I surprisingly am not busy today. How are you?"

"Good." Rachel smiles. After her miscarriage, Rachel took a break from Broadway to take care of herself.

Kurt looks at her. He knows Rachel's past. He knows when she becomes emotional. "Rachel?"

"I hate that you know me so well." Rachel glares at him. She and Kurt sit down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"My daddy doesn't support me." Rachel cries. "I told him I want this more than anything!"

"Want what, honey?"

Kurt could see the sadness in Rachel's eyes. "A..I want a baby."

"Oh, Rach..." Kurt hugs Rachel. "Are you sure? Have you spoken to Finn?"

"No." Rachel cries. "I told my daddies first. I really want a baby, Kurt. It's been three years since..since..." She looks away as she begins to cry.

As a best friend and brother- in- law, he hate seeing Rachel hurting. "I miss Sofia! She could still be! I-it's all my fault!" She sobs. Kurt tries to comfort Rachel but she pushes him away.

She will never forget Sofia Rose Berry Hudson, her beautiful baby she lost three years ago.


End file.
